1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens specially manufactured for treatment of a diplopia and a amblyopia and glasses using the same, and particularly to a lens for remedial treatment of a diplopia and amblyopia and glasses capable of increasing an effective treatment result and enhancing satisfaction of a wearer by compensating drawbacks in that a conventionally used eye patch has caused an inconvenience to a wearer and the wearer has avoided wearing the eye patch due to the deficiency in the esthetic sense.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amblylopia is defined as dimness of sight in one eye or in both eyes without an apparent organic defect, and most of the cases, it occurs in one eye. The Amblyopia is known to be caused by the interdiction of an appropriate visual impetus indispensable for development of eye sight in the early ages by strabismus, anisometropia, a heavy abnormal refraction and the like. However, it is a kind of disease curable to normalcy when treated in an early stage. The ratio of people suffering from the disease roughly amounts to 2% to 5% of the total population.
Diplopia is defined as a condition of vision in which a single object appears double caused by a facial muscle paralysis and the like. The diplopia is known to be originated from the generation of strabismus caused by the nervous paralysis of orbit muscle resulting from the circulatory disorders such as diabetes, a high blood pressure and the like, and most of the cases, it is possible to recover from diplopia within six (6) months since the disease has occurred.
In the case of the amblyopia, the eyesight can be improved by an appropriate treatment during the period of ages 9 to 10. It is conventionally known that a good eye or a normal eye of good eyesight is covered by an eye patch not to see, so that only the eye of amblyopia can see for improvement. In the case of the diplopia, it has been a customary for a patient of diplopia to wear the eye patch for improving the diplopia.
However, there are some problems and inconveniences in the method of covering the eye by using the eye patch as follows.
First, the eye patch should be periodically replaced due to the collection of the secretion at the inner surface of the eye patch where the eye contacts, and especially the case is worsened when the eye patch should be worn for a lifetime in case of amblyopia caused by a traumatic injury because the symptom of the amblyopia remains even after the surgery.
Second, the eye patch is frequently removed for reasons of its external appearance and lack of the esthetic look on the face, especially in the case of a child patient, thereby decreasing the remedial cooperation from the patient and lowering the curative effect.
Third, an eruption, dermatitis or an itchy symptom on a facial area is occasionally appeared caused by the adhesive tape for attaching the eye patch to the face.